Quizzit:quote/15
(701) (20/12/2006 - 14:23:56) 14:22:21 ANSA :: calcio Moratti: ero pronto a vendere Inter (12028335) 14:22:38>>>> ma poi ho deciso di comprare il campionato *(702) (20/12/2006 - 18:07:10) 18:06:53 sillafa è la versione estiva? *(703) (21/12/2006 - 21:39:16) 21:35:00 Domanda:' Che cos'è un "misirizzi"? ' 21:35:43 sono quei giocattoli 21:35:57 che vibrano 21:36:02 mmmmmmm *(704) (06/01/2007 - 15:36:46) 15:36:01 ' colore`del`grano '(•''')(•')('•') tira' 3 e arriva alla casella -1 ' *(705) (06/01/2007 - 20:08:04) io non sono un uomo...io sono L'UOMO *(706) (12/01/2007 - 22:05:25) 22:03:08 ANSA :: italia Prodi: nel 2007 crescita oltre 2% (11244982) 22:03:38 Berlusconi nel 2005 ricrescita oltre il 5% *(707) (13/01/2007 - 00:26:51) credo che brun abbia fatto karakiri per il senso di colpa :))) harakiri non karakiri !g 1 floriana ha giocato 55 floriana è arrivato a 55 perde un punto e viene eliminato dal gioco *(708) (18/01/2007 - 22:56:11) 22:55:06 e' bellino sei, dai 22:55:12 sì bellino come tre pedate in faccia 22:55:15 bello come la sabbia nelle mutande *(709) (19/01/2007 - 22:08:36) 22:55:06 e' bellino sei, dai 22:55:12 sì bellino come tre pedate in faccia 22:55:15 bello come la sabbia nelle mutande 22:06:45 ma no... è bello come un serpente a sonagli nascosto sotto le tue coperte :D *(710) (27/01/2007 - 23:36:01) 23:34:05 se vota n'altro, sballa tutto 23:34:12 uhm già 23:34:17 !voto 1 *(711) (27/01/2007 - 23:41:49) Un giorno Vanneschi ha bocciato Chuck Norris all'esame di Architettura degli Elaboratori, e lui non ha osato replicare. *(712) (29/01/2007 - 13:53:29) <@GameDale> ' 10ª manche terminata!!! <@GameDale> La parola bonus era INCULATI ' *(713) (31/01/2007 - 23:18:28) 23:17:12 Chicca non fai ridere! (cit.) ;D *(714) (06/02/2007 - 18:39:53) 18:38:30 come fai a dire a una:"facciamo 1 coito intermammario?" :D *(715) (25/02/2007 - 18:19:28) 18:16:29 !voto 7 !voto 1 !voto 9 !VOTO 3 !voto 10 <]kiki!voto 11 [18:17:12 signori ecco a voi il governo prodi *(716) (03/03/2007 - 23:32:07) 23:30:43 non puoi mai dire che non ti piacciono gli uccelli, ricordati che anche la Passera è un uccello *(717) (03/03/2007 - 23:33:04) 23:30:43 non puoi mai dire che non ti piacciono gli uccelli, ricordati che anche la Passera è un uccello 23:31:15 <|Amidala|> questa era la massima? 23:31:19 <|Amidala|> immagino la minima... *(718) (10/03/2007 - 18:06:29) 18:02'31 <@GameDale> Riepilogo punti 18:02'31 <@GameDale> floriana 29 ; Chicca 29 ; 18:02'31 <@GameDale> ¤¤¤ Sei ¤¤¤ 18:02'31 <@GameDale> ¤¤¤ Il vincitore è Chicca e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(719) (19/03/2007 - 23:03:03) 23:02:15 !vota 3 23:02:26 coges propaganda? *(720) (20/03/2007 - 23:41:29) 23:36:38 !g 1 lllllllllllllllllllarrangerete 23:36:39 LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLARRANGERETE: La parola non è presente nel mio dizionario *(721) (21/03/2007 - 23:07:06) 23:05:54 Vedi, lei ha occhi solo per Ghibellino 23:05:59 E mi ignora 23:06:05 è che la sua mazza mi copre la visuale *(722) (31/03/2007 - 17:05:46) 02:14'12 flò 02:14'14 renditi conto 02:14'17 x scopare con te 02:14'30 ho dovuto pisciare nella fioriera sul balcone *(723) (03/04/2007 - 18:26:11) 18:23'50 <@Chiara> 18:23:22 ma un voto a me no? :° 18:25:31 Aforisma: Scrivi qualcosa degno d'esser letto o fai qualcosa degno d'esser scritto. (Benjamin Franklin) Questo aforisma è in risposta a clem *(724) (29/04/2007 - 15:17:12) 15:06 ' Ghibellino totalizza 19 punti ('''2 Carte 2''' Spade '''3 '''Onori '''3 '''Piccole '''9 '''Napola) e arriva a 38 punti *(725) (29/04/2007 - 15:27:31) ''' Chiara '''in 0,9 secondi con la parola fanculooo di 6 ha mandato a quel paese ghibellino 21.6 punti +200 Originalità +220% Bonus finezza, innumerabile *(726) (01/05/2007 - 00:16:21) 00:15'10 <%^gioconda> sei una zoccola flo? 00:15'17 <%floriana> su richiesta *(727) (01/05/2007 - 08:03:31) <@NoNameGod> e windows VISTA lo vendono dagli oculisti!!!!!!!!!! *(728) (30/05/2007 - 00:16:46) 00:12'05 <@GameDale> Domanda: Manfredi divenne re di Sicilia nel 1258, dopo aver fatto credere che suo nipote, divenuto re di Sicilia dopo la morte di Corrado IV (1254), era morto. Come si chiamava suo nipote? ' 00:12'55 <@GameDale> ' INDIZIO:' Corral**o d***vev*a* *** 00:13'05 <@GameDale> La risposta era''' Corradino di Svevia *(729) (09/06/2007 - 19:50:55) 19:50:31 voi sapete le lettere ke hanno valori maggiori Grrr *(730) (17/06/2007 - 23:50:27) floriana totalizza 18 punti (2 Carte 2 Spade 2 Onori 7 Piccole 1 Spazzine 4 Napola) e arriva a 37 punti *(731) (22/06/2007 - 23:29:02) 23:26:35 Agile farfalla, lieve come un velo, posati sul mio fragile stelo, ritemprati e vola più forte di prima, il mio caldo abbraccio ti scaldi e guarisca 23:27:05 fragile stelo? hai consultato un andrologo? *(732) (24/06/2007 - 00:02:03) 00:01:07 00:00 Le lettere per la 8ª manche sono: B O H <--- vedo GameDale dubbioso *(733) (03/07/2007 - 21:49:45) 21:47:39 quando alle ragazze dai della troia si offendono:( *(734) (04/07/2007 - 20:03:28) 20:01'19 <@GameDale> Le lettere per la''' 9ª manche sono: H H H ' *(735) (04/07/2007 - 20:11:10) 20:09'56 <@GameDale> ' Acro''' Martedì 3 Luglio 2007 alle 23:42 Vincitore:' Chicca '''Durata: un tot. di minuti ma non saprei dire quanti 20:10'00 <@GameDale> ' Acro''' Mercoledì 4 Luglio 2007 alle 18:58 Vincitore:' Ghibellino '''Durata: -332 minuti *(736) (05/07/2007 - 16:33:33) 16:32'51 <@Saccottino> sto cercando Clementina, è mica passata di qua? 16:33'07 no Saccottino è andata via con un Flauto in mano *(737) (05/07/2007 - 17:17:24) 17:15'58 non vincerà nessuno 17:16'19 <@GameDale> Rimangono in gioco: Turambar Chiara 17:16'22 <@GameDale> Sei è stato disattivato *(738) (05/07/2007 - 17:18:11) 17:15'58 non vincerà nessuno 17:16'19 <@GameDale> Rimangono in gioco: Turambar Chiara 17:16'22 !rimuovi 17:16'22 <@GameDale> Turambar ti sei rimosso dal gioco <@GameDale> Sei è stato disattivato *(739) (06/07/2007 - 16:22:57) 16:22'00 ho capito come si gioca! 16:22'29 <@GameDale> Patre prende 7 punti di penalità e posiziona la carta 65 nella fila 2 *(740) (07/07/2007 - 00:46:48) 21:07'29] <@GameDale> 1.' Chicca '- ti eccita bastonarmi col cazzo, confessa! ' - ' 4 voti da ' Eco_Strat ALEONETWO floriana AquilaDellaNotte82 ' *(741) (13/07/2007 - 22:34:32) 22:33:40 odio quelli corti *(742) (15/07/2007 - 23:01:23) 22:58'36 <@GameDale> 5. vuoi un ottimo pompino? 22:58'37 GameDale Non puoi desiderarlo veramente! 22:59'35 GameDale Non ora... ho un terribile mal di testa! *(743) (16/07/2007 - 01:21:57) 01:21'38 * raffoilbaffo is now known as raffoilbaffo_ama_prozac *(744) (16/07/2007 - 21:04:48) <%floriana> 20:50'46 allago Reggio Calabria quando vengo bene... *(745) (16/07/2007 - 21:06:20) 20:50'15 <@GameDale> Le lettere per la 4ª manche sono: A R C Q V B 20:50'46 allago Reggio Calabria quando vengo bene... 20:51'12 <%floriana> questa è per la dolce prozac :D *(746) (17/07/2007 - 22:17:41) 22:16'24 io lo ammetto: finora ho avuto un culo allucinante 22:16'47 <@GameDale> raffoilbaffo prende 16 punti di penalità e posiziona la carta 65 nella fila 1 22:16'57 <@GameDale> Giocatori eliminati: raffoilbaffo *(747) (18/07/2007 - 17:08:57) 16:59'18 <@GameDale> Target:' 919 ' 16:59'18 <@GameDale> Avete''' 120 secondi a partire da ora!!! 17:01'05 <%floriana> azz... ma ho sbagliato, ho preso i 20 sec per il risulato 17:01'29 <@GameDale> ''' floriana '''in 85.84 secondi con l'espressione 3*50 (='''150) ha totalizzato''' 0 punti +5% Complicatezza ''' *(748) (19/07/2007 - 16:41:26) 16:34'52 <@GameDale> Rimangono in gioco: raffoilbaffo prozac ''' 16:35'07 <%floriana> raffoilbaffo ETROM!!!!! 16:38'48 che vuol dire etrom? 16:39'00 <%floriana> sapessi 16:39'09 !defi etrom 16:39'10 <@GameDale> Nessuna parola iniziante per etrom nel dizionario ''' *(749) (19/07/2007 - 23:54:05) 23:49'51 <@GameDale> 3. floriana '- Pinzimonio, cortesemente, inculeresti Brunilde^ lunedì quindici? ' - ' 3 voti da ' Pinzimonio mikaty Chicca 23:50'26 brunilde lunedì 15 hai un buco libero?' *(750) (21/07/2007 - 02:12:51) 02:05'16 <@GameDale> ' VotaAlfa '''attivato 02:05'16 <@GameDale> Scrivi in canale il gioco che vuoi inserire nella votazione 02:05'52 scivolopro 02:06'23 !voto 9